angeles vs  demonios
by angela marie fenton
Summary: una batalla se a desatado ahora el mal tendra el control solo la bonda y la pureza podran vencer a esta pesadilla
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos mios aquí trigo mi 6 historia del tigre y también debo decirles que subi un video de Frida con la canción superstar de Belinda y espero que lo vean le agrdesco la ayuda a lince22

Que me ayudo con el pimer capitulo solo el titulo pero sin titulo no hay historia o si a tamnbien que hago equipo con Manchita Purple-Blue bueno la historia es de ella les tengo una pregunta cual es el lugar mas romantico del mundo

Capitulo 1 el inicio del fin

Era un dia normal en ciudad milagro los pajoros cantan y la paz se respiraba en el ambiente y por que tanta tranquilidad se debe a una chica de cabello azul a sies Frida Suarez y su nueva banda llamada ppgz pues la anterior se separo por pequeños con flitos bueno las ppgz daban un concierto y todos estaban ahí todos Frida cantaba super star

Lentes oscuros, viaje, ropa, muchas casas

Quiero una vida como de superstar

Chofer, vallet y hasta un par de guardaespaldas

Yo soy la nueva estrella que todo esperan

Autógrafos por cientos yo tendré que dar

Britney y Christina ahora tendrán que preocuparse

Nadie podrá quitarme

Las ganas que yo tengo de triunfar

*Coro

(Superstar) Yo seré la nueva estrella

(Superstar) Uuh, uuh, uh

(Superstar) Todo mundo me verá

(Superstar) Y famosa yo seré

hu

Cuantos galanes estaran haciendo fila

Para salir conmigo solos a cenar

Miles de fans irán a todos mis conciertos

Nadie podrá quitarme

Las ganas que yo tengo de triunfar

*Coro

(Superstar) Yo soy quien tú esperabas

(superstar) Ha, ah, ah

(Superstar) Superestrella

(Superstar)

Mil sueños tengo yo los puedo alcanzar

Son ilusiones que yo debo realizar

Ya estoy aquí el momiento es para mí

Nadie podrá quitarme

Las ganas que yo tengo de triunfar

*Coro

(Superstar) Yo soy quien tú esperabas

(superstar) Ha, ah, ah

(Superstar) Superestrella

(Superstar) Hu

Superstar

Des pues de eso hubo una esplosion todos furon a ver de que se trataba era mas ni menos que django de los muertos atacando como loco entonces los riveras fu eron a pelear django lleba le ventaja ya que White Pantera puma loco y el tigre están cansados al igual que django pero con la poca energía que quedaba django disparo un royo rojo asia Manny pero antes que el rayo callera sobre Manny Frida sale co rriendo a salvar a su amigo resiviendo el ata que el rayo fue directro al estomago y este esta sangrando probacan do que de laboca saliera san gre todos vieron impatados la esena Manny se acerco a Frida i solo pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de la chica con los ojos abiertos pero vacios un con una lagrimas salindo django desapareció ya que el rayo que lanso también drsruyo la guitarra

En ese momento todo se volvió tristeza para la familia Suarez ya que habían perdido asu hija menor y para la familia rivera ya que sabían que para manny era muy importante todos estaban ahí todos sufrían por la muerte de Frida

Continuara

Ya lose muy triste y muy corto pero bueno es lo que tengo asta ahora pero subiere el otro mañana espero que les alla gustado bay se cuidadan a i ven mi video plis


	2. otra parte del inframundo

Hola amigos mios aquí trigo mi 6 historia del tigre 2 parte espero que les guste

Capitulo 2 otra parte del inframundo

Habían pasdo 2 dias desde la muete de Frida Manny estaba muy deprimido ya que había perdido a su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida ya que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado desde ase tiempo de ella todas esas veces que la protegía era una señal que el amaba a Frida como loco pero ahora no podía estar cerca de ella ya que había sacrificado su vida para salvar la suya el dolor de su corazón nunca sanaria si no asta volver a Frida en otra parte alla en el imfrnundo Frida había llegado la chica ya sabia que había muerto asi que había estado bagando por 2 dias ata que encontró a una chica llamada rosie

Rosie : hola tu debes ser Frida verdad

Frida : si por que

Roxie : ay me alegro te estado buscando vienes

Frida : ami bueno pero no busco alos rivera

Rosie : ellos memandaron ven

Frida y rosie habían salido del lugar habían pasdo 1 hora que estaban caminando y llegaron a una puerta

Frida : ah oye este no es el limte del inframundo

Roxie : si pero mira

Roxie había sacado un medallón en forma de mariposa y había puesto sobre la puerta en esmomento se habría un pasadizo secreto al entar encontró angeles

Frida : que es esto

Roxie : el mundo de los ángeles aqui vienen todos las ángeles del mundo

Frida : wow están lindo super e interesante

Roxie : si y tu también en eres uno

Roxie : yo como

Roxie : al morir se deside si eres un angel o un angel de la oscurida

Frida : genial pero como pedo ser un angel se soy travesa y todo eso y que es un angel de la oscuridad

Roxie : beno las persona al murir son clasificadas a y se antes de mirir hicistes algo bueno pues te combiertes en angel aah un angel de la oscuridad es aquel que al morir isi algo malo

Frida : aaaa

Roxie ella es nuestra superior Emilie y ella es lili el angel guardian de el tigre ahorita vengo voy por tus alas habían pasado 3 mi nutos en que Frida fue cambiada ohora vestia como sakura card captors la película el vestido era blanco dabierto ata las pierna los sapatos eran azules como de bailarina de balet y los listone blancos en esmomento roxie le dia sus alas en se con virtia en angel

Pero nadien sabia que mas alla del lugar estaba django plneando la derrota de el tigre

Bueno volviendo con Frida ella ya estaba lista asique solo fue a descansar si no antes de que roxi le dieran un trabajo el que consistía en cidar a un bebe o mejor dicho una bebe bueno depues de esto Frida durmió ala bebe que le había puesto como nombre hana ai que le canto una canción

Hermosa flor, pureza sin par, tu sueño yo he de velar,

brisa de abril ,ven a descansar, en mis brazos duerme ya,

te protegeré con mi amor, duerme pequeña que algún día crecerás.

Tus pequeñas palmas, lindas flores son, y tus mejillas rosadas,

la primavera me hace sentir.

Tu rostro es una hermosa flor...

Hermosa flor, ven a descansar, en mis brazos duerme ya,

te protegeré con mi amor, sueña pequeña que algún día crecerás,

Tu rostro es una hermosa flor...

Hana d se había dormido y después Frida se durmió sin saber que muy pronto tendría la misian mas grande del todas

Continuara

Ya muy corto pero bueno es lo que tengo asta ahora pero subiere el otro mañana espero que les allá gustado bey se cuidada a i ven mi video plis a y si subi muy pronto el ultimo es que estaba inspirada


	3. el plan

Hola amigos míos aquí les traigo la tercera parte de mi capitulo perdón por no subirlo es que se fue la luz en mi casa bueno sin mas que decir

Capitulo 3 el plan

Ya había pasado una semana donde Frida Suarez había dado su vida para salvar la vida de su mejor amigo sin saber que este dulce sacrificio traería un gran dolor a todos pero mas a Manny el chico estaba deprimido y esto era la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo eso era lo que pensaba cierto niño calavera estaba listo para salir y causar destrucción asta que alguien lo detuvo era un chico con ales negras llamado Derek

Django : eres tu Derek ahora que pasa

Derek : que haces

Django : tu que cres voy a destruir al tigre

Derek : no pensas verda si vas ahora el que sale perdiendo eres tu

Django : a que te revieres

Derek : de que si vas el te va a destruir

Django : aa que

Derek : mira para que atacrlo ahora si te odia por lo que hisistes a su novia

Django : enton ces que

Derek : tengo un plan

Si Derek y django planeaban la destrusion del tigre mientras tonto mas alla se allaba un linda chica de cabello azul le cantaba una canción a su pequeña hermana hana

Frida : muy bien hana te voy a cantar una canción

Encontrarás siempre en ti  
>Sentimientos sinceros y amor<br>Una razón para vivir,  
>Maravilloso ver la luz del Sol.<p>

Cantemos juntos con el corazón  
>Toma mi mano sintiendo el perdón<br>Miro las flores y escucho tu voz  
>Yo construyo un camino de luz.<p>

Como una nube voy  
>Acariciando el mar<br>y entre las olas tú  
>Llegas a mí.<p>

No puedo recordar  
>Cómo llegué hacia ti<br>Entre un mar azul  
>Llegas a mí.<p>

En es momento Hana se durmió Frida salió un poca y se encontró a rocíe

Frida : oye rosie un ángel se puede enamorar o.o

Rosie : si por que

Frida : no por nada jeje

Rosie : segura

Frida : si

Frida : oye puedes contarme mas sobre loa ángeles de la oscuridad

Rosie : mira no se mucho pero si un angel oscuro se aseca al una persona pues ase que hagas maldades como robar etc .

Frida : grasias roxie

Rosie : oye

Frida : si

Rosie : puedes cantar una canción esta noche

Frida : si claro vamos

Ambas se dirigieron a un auditorio donde Frida conto

Yoru no sora ni matataku

Tooi kin no hoshi

Yuube yume de miageta

Kotori to onaji iro

Nemurenu yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Wataru kaze to issho ni

Omoi wo nosete tobu yo

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku

Tooi gin no tsuki

Yuube yume de saite 'ta

Nobara to onaji iro

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Yasashii yoru ni

Hitori utau uta

Asu wa kimi to utaou

Yume no tsubasa ni notte

Continuara …..

Perdón la tardansa pero al fin lo subie además Manchita Purple-Blue no as subió tu capitulo no ves que ya lo espero ya pnlo plis


	4. amor no correspondido

Hola amigos míos aquí les traigo la cuarta parte de mi capitulo

Capitulo 4 amor no correspondido

Era un día común un día soleado en todo el mundo de los ángeles estaba atareado la mayoría salía a cuidar a sus personas una ángel que estaba enamorada de un chico el problema es que no era la única así es lili estaba enamorada de Manny rivera pero como dije no era la única pues lili sabia que Frida también estaba enamorada de el todo empezó hace una semana exactamente

_**(flashback)**_

Era un dia tranquilo mejor dicho una noche tranquila después de que Frida durmiera a hana la chica salió a caminar durante su caminata se encontró a roxie asi que la invito a dar una vuelta mientras caminaban Frida y roxie platicaban sobre cosas de chicas asta que roxie hablo sobre que personas les gustaban

Roxie : sabes ami me gusta pues Justin

frida : quien es Justin

roxie : un chico que conoci bueno y ati quien te gusata

Frida : nadien o.o

Roxie : si como no dime

Frida : bien pero no le digas a nadien

Roxie : bien te lo prometo

Frida : me gusta Manny rivera o.o

Roxie : hablas del tigre

Frida : si

Pero lo que ellas no sabían que lili había oído y asi volvemos con lili la chica estba desidida a decirle para aserlo se disfraso de humana pasaron las horas donde ambos se empesaron agradar asta que lili ledijo que legustaba pero no resibi la respuesta que esperaba

Lili : oye sabes algo megustas

Manny : aaah

Lili : entonces que dices

Manny : mira como decírtelo eres agradable pero

Lili : pero

Manny : ami megusta algien mas

Lili : que quien

Manny : su nombre es Frida

Lachica no dejo que hablra solo dijo algo con un odio que asustaría a cualquiero bueno lo que ledijo lo dijo can tristeza y odio ala vez

Lili : te lo juro Manny rivera te arenpentiras

La chica salió corrien do mientras comensaba a cantar una canción

Si ya lo sé

no me ves

Si tus ojos son de ella

y el cielo son estrellas para mí

Si ya entendí

te perdí

Una grieta en el mar

que crece sin secar

mis lagrimas

Sí

quise tocar el cielo

Y gritar cuanto te quiero

pero ya no lo puedo más...

Siempre te esperaré

Y no renunciaré a tu mirada

no importa nada

Siempre te extrañaré

sabiendo que este amor

Ya lo perdí

Es demasiado lo que pido para mí...

(iiiiiiiii ii ii iiii)

Si ya lo sé

me ilucioné

En mis sueños me perdí

es todo lo que me queda de tí

Si ya entendí

nada fuí

No te enamoraste de mi

Perdí las esperanzas de seguir

Sí

quise tocar el cielo

Y gritar cuanto te quiero

pero ya no lo puedo más...

(oaaah)

Siempre te esperaré

Y no renunciaré a tu mirada

no importa nada

Siempre te extrañaré

sabiendo que este amor

Ya lo perdí

Es demasiado lo que pido para mí...

Tu recuerdo me persigue

y estoy sola (ooohhooohhoa)

En los retratos, tu silencio

y en mi corazón...

(no nou noo..eeeehhh)

Siempre te esperaré

Y no renunciaré a tu mirada...

Siempre te extrañaré

Y no renunciaré a tu mirada

No importa nada...

Siempre te esperaré

Sabiendo que este amor

ya lo perdí

Es demasiado lo que pido para mí...

(aahhh)

Es demasiado lo que pido...

Para mí...

Y luego dijo lo siguiente con ira

Lili : me las pagras Frida te lo juro y empesare con aserle la vida imposible al chico que amas esto es venganza

Continuara


	5. dulce encuentro

Hola amigos míos aquí les traigo la quinta parte de mi capitulo

Capitulo 5 dulce encuentro

Era un día nublado y tenebroso llovía terriblemente con truenos y un viento tan fuerte que se venia una tormenta un ángel caminaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sin rumbo fijo la chica llamada lila había entrado a un bosque oscuro y se sentó a llorar asta que escucho una vos la chica solo sigo llorando asta que una sombra apareció la chica lo sigio asta una mansión oscura y vieja entro la sombra se detuvo y se sentó en una silla e ISO que lili se sentara a su lado la sombra prendió las luces revelando su identidad

Lili : django

Django : si y te puedo a yudar

Lili : como

Django : fácil te puedo ayudar a matar al tigre y también encerrar a Suarez

Lili : bien me gusta tu idea pero como

Django : fácil debes convertite en angel oscuro solo asi podras aserlo

Lili : bien trato echo

Ambos habían estrechado su mano se llando du malévolo plan mientras Frida se encontraba cuidando a hana pimero le conto un cuento el de caperucita roja

Frida : Había una vez una niña llamada Caperucita Roja, ya que su abuelita le regaló una caperuza roja. Un día, la mamá de Caperucita la mandó a casa de su abuelita, estaba enferma, para que le llevara en una cesta pan, chocolate, azúcar y dulces. Su mamá le dijo: "no te apartes del camino de siempre, ya que en el bosque hay lobos". Caperucita iba cantando por el camino que su mamá le había dicho y , de repente, se encontró con el lobo y le dijo: "Caperucita, Caperucita, ¿dónde vas?". "A casa de mi abuelita a llevarle pan, chocolate, azúcar y dulces". "¡Vamos a hacer una carrera! Te dejaré a ti el camino más corto y yo el más largo para darte ventaja." Caperucita aceptó pero ella no sabía que el lobo la había engañado. El lobo llegó antes y se comió a la abuelita. Cuando ésta llegó, llamó a la puerta: "¿Quién es?", dijo el lobo vestido de abuelita. "Soy yo", dijo Caperucita. "Pasa, pasa nietecita". "Abuelita, qué ojos más grandes tienes", dijo la niña extrañada. "Son para verte mejor". "Abuelita, abuelita, qué orejas tan grandes tienes". "Son para oírte mejor". "Y qué nariz tan grande tienes". "Es para olerte mejor". "Y qué boca tan grande tienes". "¡Es para comerte mejor!". Caperucita empezó a correr por toda la habitación y el lobo tras ella. Pasaban por allí unos cazadores y al escuchar los gritos se acercaron con sus escopetas. Al ver al lobo le dispararon y sacaron a la abuelita de la barriga del lobo. Así que Caperucita después de este susto no volvió a desobedecer a su mamá. Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado.

Despues le canto su canción peferida

Frida : Hermosa flor, pureza sin par, tu sueño yo he de velar,

brisa de abril ,ven a descansar, en mis brazos duerme ya,

te protegeré con mi amor, duerme pequeña que algún día crecerás.

Tus pequeñas palmas, lindas flores son, y tus mejillas rosadas,

la primavera me hace sentir.

Tu rostro es una hermosa flor...

Hermosa flor, ven a descansar, en mis brazos duerme ya,

te protegeré con mi amor, sueña pequeña que algún día crecerás,

Tu rostro es una hermosa flor...

Después de qyue hana se durmi Frida resivio un mensaje el que decía que se convirtió en el angel guardian de el tigre Frida estab tan feliz que decido ir se lo mas rápido mientras tanto Manny se encontraba en el par que deprido por la muerte de su amada Frida aun que alla pasado 2 semanas pues a un no lo superaba en ese momento se olla una canción

Yo volare y lo hare por ti

yo gritare y lo hare por ti

para que tu pronto estes aqui

para que tu mi alma puedas escuchar

y te alcance al fin mi voz

porque esto k io siento ahora es un cielo azul

tu das tanta magia a mi vivir (2)

tu eres mi esperanza

mi verdad

mi alegria mi luna mi sol

te conosko y tu a mi

habitamos un corazon

yo en ti y tu en mi

mi amor

Yo volare y lo hare por ti

yo gritare y lo hare por ti

para que tu pronto estes aqui

para que tu mi alma puedas escuchar

y te alcance al fin mi voz

porque esto k io siento ahora es un cielo azul

tu das tanta magia a mi vivir...

en ese momento Manny volteo pero no vio nada luego se escucho un buuu el chico se asusto pero luego vio a un milagro ante el apareció un sueño echo realidad ante el apareció Frida

Frida : si jajaja lo siento te asuste

Manny: pero como

Frida : bueno solo digamos que soy tu angel guardian

En es momento ambos se abrasaron pero antes de que algien hablara Manny tomo la barbilla de Frida y planto un dulce beso en los labios de la chica Frida no duro mucho en corresponderle ambos se separaron solo un poco y solo lo hicieron para decirse

Manny : te amo

Frida : yo también te amo

Después se separaaon y comensaron a hablar

Manny : pero como paso dime mi amor

Frida : bueno en resumen me convertí en un angel guardian y como ángel guardián pues debo protegerte

Manny: jmm bueno no importa te extrañe mucho preciosa

Frida : y yo a ti bombón

Después de eso ambos se besaron tan apasionadamente y ala vez tan dulce

Continuara

Que les pareció espero que les allá gustado no vemos Lugo los quiero adiós


	6. la derrota de los ángeles

Hola amigos míos aquí les traigo la quinta parte de mi capitulo

Capitulo 6 la derrota

de los ángeles

Era un día normal el sol resplandecía los pájaros cantan el viento sopla suave mente todo era felicidad en ciudad milagro pero el mas feliz era un muchacho de 15 años de edad un moreno caminaba muy feliz Asia su casa con un lindo ramo de rosas rojas

es Manny rivera caminaba feliz con un hermoso ramo de rosas para dárselas a su amada peli azul pero no todo era felicidad pues mas allá se encontraba un gran ejercito de Ángeles oscuros y esqueletos bandidos dirigidos por django y lili quien se dirigían rápidamente Asia el mundo de los ángeles en ese momento rosie cuidaba a hana cuando de repente se escucho una explosión cuando Rosie ve lo que pasa sale corriendo en ese momento django y lili atacaron todo era destrucción todos los ángeles fueron de rotados excepto rosie quien corría con hana pero hana comenzó a llorar rosie troto de calmarla pero para su mala suerte no pudo pero por suerte se había salvado ahora estaba en ciudad milagro para entonces la mayoría de las personas eran malas robaban asaltaba y lo peor ahora los villanos ya no tenían respeto ahora asesinaban rosie corrió buscando a alguien que le ayudara pero no tubo éxito nadie era bueno puro y sincero pero en ese momento Frida venia caminando preocupada por Manny ya que había mucho crimen demasiado asta que escucho un llanto y una chica se acercaba mencionando su nombre

rosie: Frida

Frida: rosie que pasa

Rosie : hana no a dejado de llorar y django se apodero del mundo de los Ángeles ahora todos los ángeles guardianes son ángeles oscuros y ahora todo el mundo es malvado

Frida : entonces eso explica todo bueno luego arreglamos esto primero llevaremos a hana a un lugar seguro

En ese momento se dirigieron ala casa del macho donde Frida le canto la canción de cuna

Frida : Hermosa flor, pureza sin par, tu sueño yo he de velar,

brisa de abril ,ven a descansar, en mis brazos duerme ya,

te protegeré con mi amor, duerme pequeña que algún día crecerás.

Tus pequeñas palmas, lindas flores son, y tus mejillas rosadas,

la primavera me hacen sentir.

Tu rostro es una hermosa flor llena del candor de Abril,

te protegeré con mi amor, duerme pequeña que brilla para tí,

ya la luz.

Entonces Manny entro un poco asustado y triste Frida lo vio y solo fue a abrazarlo el chico comenzó a llorar

Frida : no megas nada ya lose

Manny : mi padre casi me mata al igual que granpapi y mi mama

Frida : no sabes por que verdad

El solo negó con su cabeza

Frida : pues en primera ella es una amiga y en segunda django esta involucrado en todo esto

El chico se quedo mudo ahora tenían una misión por delante ahora deberían enfrentar a django esto hiso que Manny se enfureciera pero ala vez comenzó a llorar solo pudo pensar en que django ahora era el rey del mundo no sabia si podía detenerlo pero contaba con el apoyo de Frida y de una amiga mas

Continuara

Que les pareció espero que les allá gustado no vemos Lugo los quiero adiós Agradezco a todos y a espartano bueno sin mas que decir me voy


	7. ángeles vs demonios

Hola amigos míos aquí les traigo la quinta parte de mi capitulo

Capitulo 7 ángeles vs demonios

Era un día normal el sol resplandecía los pájaros cantan el viento sopla suave mente habían pasado 3 días desde que Django tomo el control del mundo o al menos eso pensaba ya que todas la puertas del mundo de los ángeles estaban cerrados del todo el mundo execto la de parís ya que era la única puerta que no podía controlar asi que Los tres se dirigieron a si parís Francia el lugar era hermoso habían pasado por todos los lugares como Champs-Élyséeses la prinicpal avenida comercial de esta cuidad donde encontrará una gran cantidad de tiendas. La misma conecta al Arco de Triunfo con la Concorde, y fue llamada _la plus belle avenue du monde_, la avenida más hermosa del mundo.

En la colina Montmartre se encuentra la Basílica del Sacré-Cœur, construida como ofrecimiento al Sagrado Corazón de Jesús y en memoria de los caídos en la guerra franco-peruana.

La Bastilla ser caracterizó por ser una fortaleza que en el pasado solía cumplir la mayor función, defender la ciudad. Se ubica en la Plaza de la Bastilla (_Place de la Bastille_).

La Catedral de Notre-Dame,famosa por la película de Disney, es la más antigua de la ciudad. Se ubica en la Isla de La Cité. Su construcción fue en honor a María, es por ellos que se le dio este nombre (Nuestra Señora, Notre-Dame).

El Arc de Triomphe, ubicado en la avenida Champs-Élysées, fue construido por orden de Napoleón Bonaparte, luego de su victoria en la batalla de Austerlitz y bajo su promesa a sus hombres, "_Volveréis a casa bajo arcos triunfales"._

Finalmente, el Museo del Louvre,ubicado en el palacio de Louvre, es conocido mundialmente por ser uno de los más importantes. se caracteriza por tener las obras y pinturas de los artistas más prestigiosos de toda la historia.

Estos son tan sólo algunos de los tantos lugares turísticos que podrá visitar en su paso por Paris, y que valen la pena ser recorridos, para así poder aprender y conocer más acerca de la historia de esta ciudad. Todos estos lugars lo había mencionado Frida con todo y explicación

Rosie : woo como sabes tanto de parís

Frida : bueno parís es mi país favorito y estudie un poco je je woo que raro se oyo

Rossie y Manny : si muy raro

Frida : bien sigamos

Los tres caminaron asta llegar a un callegon en ese momento rossie y Frida abrieron una puerta en trondo en ella asta que Frida agaro el medallón de rossie y cerro la puerta dejando a Manny y rossie en cerradoas sin poder escapar ambos golpeaban la puerta pero solo logaron cansarse

Frida : lo siento pero esta es mi pelea

Con esas palabras Frida salió dejándolos solos y preocupados habían paso tres horas Frida habia llegado a ciudad milagro cuando django la vio fue asia alla

Django : y dime Frida donde esta tu novio

Frida : eso no te interesa además yo vengo a pelear contigo

Django : tu j aja no me digas sabes que vete

Frida : que me tienes miedo eres un cabarde

Django : que dijistes

Frida : lo que oistes ers un cabarde

Django : bien preparate por que yo teganare

Asi comenzó una pelea donde el bien y el mal se enfretaban nadien sabia que pasaría ni mucho menos quien ganaría eras una pela donde el odio y el amor se enfrentaba para saber quienera mas fuerte por un lado el odio y ladica le había dado a django mucho poder y por el otro frida y el amor que sentía asia su familia y asi Manny era mas fuerte la batalla sige todos temen sin saber quien ganar

Continuara

Que les pareció espero que les allá gustado no vemos Lugo los quiero adiós Agradezco a todos


	8. juntos para siempre

Hola amigos míos aquí les traigo la quinta parte de mi capitulo

Capitulo 8 juntos para siempre

La batalla continuaba ambos peleaba todos miraban el espectáculo por suerte rossie encontró otro medallón y así salieron corriendo tres horas Manny y rossie contemplaban la pelea bueno siendo con la pelea Django y Frida peleaban el proble es que estabón agotándose pero el mas agotado era Django esto lo vio Frida y contadas su fuerzas y ISO una flecha y la disparo a Django el trato de esquivarla opero sus herida no se lo permitieron entonces una gran explosión ilumino el campo de batalla todos lo presentes serraron los ojos al abrirlos todos los ángeles oscuro desaparecieron incluyendo a lili y los otros ángeles volvieron ala normalidad la gente también había regresado todo era normal

Habían pasado 3 días todo volvió ala normalidad

Emilie : por su volar y por salvarnos a todos te doy el regalo que mas anhela tu corazón la vida

En ese momento Frida fue rodeada por un arcoíris que le delvolvio la vida le quito las alas y la volvió humana

Frida : gracia

Emilie : no gracias a ti nos salvaste

Así Frida se despidió de todos especial mente de rossie entonces Frida le entrego una carta y se fue en ese momento rosie leyó la carta

Gracias por ser mi amiga

Al ponerme a reflexionar todo lo que me ha pasado, he descubierto que a pesar de que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, te tengo una gran confianza amiga mía, pues realmente me apoyas y has estado cuando te he necesitado.  
>Creo que eres una<span>persona maravillosa, a la que nunca olvidaré.  
>Siempre me has apoyado, como una gran persona,espero que aunque pasen los años sigas siendo como hasta ahora. Eres una persona muy comprensiva y deseo seguir contando contigo pues siempre has estado allí, cuantas veces te he necesitado.<br>Aunque eres una amiga a la cual conocí, hace solo algunos pocos meses quiero que sepas que no te veo como una amiga sino mas bien como una hermana porque me has dado tanto…  
>Te agradezco toda tu comprensión, cariño, confianza y sobre todo que, me brindes tu amistad.<br>Y ante todo esto sólo me queda darte las gracias por el tiempo que me has dedicado, por tus consejos y tu apoyo.  
>¡Eres lo máximo! ¡Te quiero!<br>¡Gracias por ser mi amiga!

Ami mejor amiga

Rosie se alegro por que ahora sabia que tenia una amiga mientras Frida regreso a ciudad milagro todos se sorprendieron Frida les conto todo después de eso Manny y Frida se volvieron novios disfrutando su amor asta el fin ambos siempre estarían juntos y nada los separara

Continuara

Que les pareció espero que les allá gustado no vemos los quiero adiós Agradezco a todos y les informo que yo no subiré historia esta es la ultima yo que me van a quitar el internet grasias o todos por sus rewis los kiero mucho adiós


End file.
